


In the town that we could call our own

by KristiLynn



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Short One Shot, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in September Shannon decides to drop the charade</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the town that we could call our own

Shannon has always known how Boone feels about her. It’s obvious. And to be completely honest she thought it was cute. 

She’s always know her feelings about him too. She didn’t think those were so cute. They were wrong, they made her weak, so she buried them deep down inside so that she could deny that they even existed at all. 

It worked. For a long, time it worked. Then one day in September she found herself drunk and on her brother’s doorstep and she decided to just say, “Fuck it.” Let the consequences be damned. And honestly, it felt good. It felt good to drop the charade for once. 

Then morning comes and so does her same old story. She tells him “We have to pretend this never happened“, but what she really means is “I have to pretend this never happened.” She has to push all her old feelings back down. But this time she isn’t so sure they’ll stay down.


End file.
